Snowstorm
by Masamune Reforged
Summary: Heero clashes against the forces of nature. Just fluff


Snowstorm

It was almost as perfect as a Norman Rockwell painting. The wind was blowing only slightly. From the gray sky fell white sheets of snow, gently cascading to the ground. The trees were wrapped in the white covering of winter. The large, brown wooden house was adorned in garbs of white. Outside four figures could be seen, wrapped up warmly in large jackets and mittens. Two of the cherub like boys were building a mobile suit snowman. Another was enjoying a refreshing walk around the grounds. He was looking up and catching the snowflakes on his tongue as he plodded around. It was truly a winter wonderland…

For all except the last one…

"Goddamned stupid nature! It falls like there's no tomorrow! This stuff is more persistent then friggin mobile dolls!" Heero Yuy cursed at the breaking sky above. Winter was most definitely his least favorite time of the year. 

Heero had insisted that he shovel the driveway though. The straight narrow pavement was "a vital component of our mobility and protection in this safehouse" as Heero himself had spoken earlier. But now the small strip of gravel and dirt and stone seemed to stretch on for eternity. And it was always blanketed in the damned white snow. 

He watched Quatre and Duo building a mobile suit from the ever-abundant snow. Heero sneered at the ugly creation. It looked like the misbegotten child of Gundam Deathscythe and Sandrock on crack. In the end it formed a six-foot high white monster. Heero shivered at how much the ugly thing looked like the Tallgeese. It was almost more then the Wing pilot could stand to look at the thing without strapping plastic explosives to it. Instead he turned his attention back to the infernal enemy that faced him…shoveling the driveway. 

Heero faintly thought he could hear music and singing coming from one of the bathrooms inside the safehosue. The only one inside was Wufei who had complained of a terrible, tremendous headache and an upset stomach. And so of course the "poor suffering" Shenlong pilot had been immediately instructed to rest while Quatre prepared him breakfast in bed.

Cursing ever more Heero picked up his shovel and began to work again. It had been over an hour and he'd only completed half of the driveway. It wasn't that he was cold. No, soldiers weren't allowed to get cold… and the five extra layers that Quatre had insisted he wear helped too. It was the snow! Mocking him! The damn white stuff kept falling! It never ended!

After ten minutes more of furious labor Heero planted his shovel in a mound of snow. He took off his hood and wiped his brow. Not only did it fall non-stop but it weighed a ton too. Heero took a deep breath and let the cold air whip round his face.

PIFF!

The stealthy shot nailed Heero in the back of the head. Although the impact only caused confusion it caused the Perfect Soldier to lose his balance slightly. Heero stepped forward to steady himself and tripped on his forgotten shovel. He let out a foul oath as he fell forward and planted his face deep in a pile of…snow.

The cry of anger Heero gave was enough to shake a man's soul. The furious Wing pilot jumped to his feet and looked around wildly for any enemy. He though that perhaps Oz had ambushed him. His fiery cobalt eyes scanned the area around him. Nobody in the brush, nor behind any trees. Trowa stood a short distance away, staring at Heero in a state of wonder and amusement. Heero's head whipped around as he finally heard the vile, malicious sound of…laughter?

His glare whipped around to bear on Quatre and Duo. Both were in hysterics over the exasperated Wing pilot. Quatre fell to the ground, holding his stomach and Duo slapped his knee. Heero growled and walked over. His mind raced and he tried to remain calm although a vein was now clearly throbbing in his forehead.

It was only one projectile. Only one of them could have thrown it…Duo…

He came to a stop immediately in front of the Tallgeese-Deathscythe-Sandrock snowman. After almost a full minute Duo finally looked up at his stoic comrade. Duo had tears of laughter welling up in his eyes and a ridiculous smirk on his face. 

"Oi Heero! How about the weather?" he asked jovially. "Don't you just love these beautiful snowy days?" Quatre collapsed on the ground. He was still laughing hard and struggling for breath. 

"Duo," Heero's voice was deathly calm and withdrawn for a moment. "OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!"

"Yipe!" Duo cried as he jumped behind the vile, snow creature. Heero snickered and whipped out his pistol. He ran around the white monster, Duo scampering away on his hands and knees. After almost a full minute's chase Heero finally managed to grab a hold of Duo's hood and yanked the braided pilot to his feet.

"No, no no, Heero it wasn't me!" the Deathscythe pilot whined as he wiggled around trying to escape Heero's deathtrap. "It wasn't me I swear! It wasn't me!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Heero growled back in response, shaking poor Duo in the air.

"Does Shinigami ever lie?" Duo asked and gave his manic grin. 

The boy's adorable face was ever more beautified by the strands of loose hair that blew in the wind and his rosy cheeks. Heero hesitated for a second; not sure whether to hit or kiss the grinning braided youth.

A second's hesitation was all that was needed.

PIFF!

The impact didn't seem to be as hard this time. But what it lacked in sting it made up for in the fact that the cold snow dribbled its way down Heero's collar. Duo burst into laughter and was dropped flat onto his back in the snow. Heero turned, his eyes were afire and his pulse pounding.

"TROWAAAAAAAA!" 

The beastly cry echoed throughout the forest. Large amounts of snow fell from the roof of the house and trees, all of it magically landing in the driveway. Heero saw red.

Not to far off stood Trowa Barton, nonchalantly holding a snowball in his hand. The Heavyarms pilot was grinning widely, obviously happy with his aim.

"O…mae o ko…rosu," It took all of Heero's effort to spit out his oath without bursting a major artery. 

Across the lawn Trowa just grinned even more and then pointed to something behind the infuriated Wing pilot. Twitching with rage Heero spun around to find whatever Trowa was pointing at.   
  
The driveway was completely covered in snow. It was even impossible to tell where Heero had shoveled and where the snow had been left undisturbed. Heero looked over the white, snowy scenery and then raised his head to the sky.

KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

~owari

Well…that'll teach me not to ever try to write comedy again. I think this thing sucked. Shit, oh well, if you've managed to last through this shitty fic please at least send feedback on it. 

Masamune (Who is thoroughly unhappy with his writing abilities on this fic.) 


End file.
